libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Dimensional Ripper
The threads of reality are not as strong as most would be lead to believe, and there are those who possess the power to pull these threads apart, creating gaps in dimensions. A dimensional ripper is capable of finding the weak points in the fabric of dimensions through pulling at the strands of aether, slipping between moments in time, or even through more esoteric means. Reality itself is but a plaything of these kineticists, traveling in places best left untouched by mortals. Elemental Focus A dimensional ripper must select aether, time, or void as their elemental focus. This alters elemental focus. This doesn’t prevent this archetype from being used with other archetypes that alter elemental focus so long as they still allow the kineticist to choose aether, time, or void as their primary element. Dimensional Tear (Sp) At 2nd level, as a standard action a dimensional ripper can accept 1 point of burn to create up to 2 tears in the dimension veil for 1 minute per dimensional ripper level they possess. They can also choose to create tears as a full round action without needing to accept burn. The dimensional ripper must select a number of empty squares within 50 ft. of themselves equal to the amount of tears they wish to create to which they have line of sight, creating a tear in each of those squares (these squares cannot contain hazardous terrain). The distance from which a dimensional ripper may create a tear increases by 10 ft. per dimensional ripper level they possess past 2nd level. These two dimensional tears stand 5 ft. tall and wide, must be placed vertically upon solid ground, and can be identified by a DC 15 Knowledge (planes) as a dimensional tear. Dimensional tears block line of sight. A tear cannot be created in any space where extradimensional travel is blocked. A dimensional ripper can close one or more tears as a free action. If a tear is closed while a creature is inside of it, they are shunted off to the nearest empty square and take 1d6 damage. A dimensional ripper’s tears are connected only to each other, making them independent of other tears, and if a dimensional ripper is ever further than 100 feet + 10 feet per dimensional ripper level they possess from a tear, it instantly closes. A Large or smaller creature can step into one tear, exiting on the other side of any tear to which they have line of sight. If they cannot see another tear, the tear from which they exit is decided randomly. If a dimensional ripper creates only 1 tear, anything entering it will exit through the same tear. If a dimensional ripper’s placement of tears would create an infinite loop, both tears will instantly close after a creature enters the same tear a third time. Objects and spells that enter a tear (including attacks) used by someone other than a dimensional ripper that enter a tear exit through a random tear (or the tear they entered if there is only one tear in existence), while a dimensional ripper can choose from which tear they exit. A dimensional ripper can fire their kinetic blast into one tear, causing it to exit from another tear of their choice, although the maximum distance traveled cannot exceed that of the kinetic blast (if the dimensional ripper applies the kinetic blade, kinetic whip wild talent to their blast, there must be tear within 5 or 10 feet of the target and themselves respectively, and it can only travel through 1 tear). If a dimensional ripper applies a form infusion to their blast that alters the shape of the blast, they must be within 5 feet of a tear, using the tear that the blast is exiting from as the point of origin of the blast. For each tear a ranged kinetic blast travels through, increase the maximum range of the blast by 10 feet, up to a maximum of 10 feet per 3 dimensional ripper levels they possess, although this doesn’t change the area or shape of a blast which has an infusion applied to it with a set area such as the wall infusion. A dimensional ripper can maintain a number of tears equal to twice the amount they can create with a single use of this ability. If a dimensional ripper attempts to create another tear while they already have their maximum in effect, the oldest tear instantly closes. This replaces the 2nd-level utility wild talent. Improved Tearing (Sp) At 7th level and every 4 levels afterwards, a dimensional ripper can create an additional tear when using dimensional tear, as well as being able to place a tear in the air. A tear placed in the air can be no further from the ground than half the maximum distance of the tear from the dimensional ripper (a 7th level dimensional ripper could place a tear 45 feet into the air), and cannot be placed over hazardous terrain. In addition, they can accept 1 point of burn to create one or more tears as a move action. If the dimensional ripper chooses to create a tear as a standard action, they no longer need to accept burn to do so. They also gain an infusion for which they qualify. This replaces the 7th-level expanded element. Dimensional Travel (Sp) At 8th level, a dimensional ripper knows how to slip between dimensions as though using the light speed travel wild talent. In addition, they can increase the amount of burn needed to create a tear by 1 to increase the duration of a tear to 1 hour per dimensional ripper level they possess or until they recover burn. A dimensional ripper can increase the burn cost of their blast by 1 to treat it as though it had the hyper-dimensional blast infusion applied to it as long as passes through at least one tear. This replaces the 8th-level utility wild talent. Dimensional Fury (Sp) At 9th level, a dimensional ripper can increase the force of their blast by forcing it through different dimensions. Whenever a dimensional ripper attacks through one of their tears, they can increase the burn cost of their blast by 1 to increase its destructive force. For each tear a dimensional ripper’s blast travels through (up to 1 per 3 dimensional ripper levels they possess), that blast gains +1 to attack and damage rolls. A dimensional ripper who makes a charge attack through a tear using either kinetic blade, kinetic fist, or kinetic whip is treated as though they had pounce for the attack, increasing their base land or flight speed by 10 feet for each tear they pass through up to a maximum of 10 feet per 3 dimensional ripper levels they possess. This replaces metakinesis (maximize). Rapid Tearing (Sp) At 10th level, a dimensional ripper can create one or more tears as a swift action. If they choose to create a tear as a move action, they no longer need to accept burn to do so. If they use a standard action to create a tear, they no longer need to accept burn to increase the duration. This replaces the 10th-level utility wild talent. Mobile Tears (Su) At 11th level, a dimensional ripper can move any number of tears they create up to 30 feet as a move action, although two or more tears cannot occupy the same square. As an immediate action, a dimensional ripper can accept 1 burn to move a tear in the pathway of a charging enemy, forcing them to make a Reflex save equal to 10 + 1/2 the dimensional ripper’s level + their constitution modifier or be forced to enter the tear, the dimensional ripper choosing through which tear they exit. This replaces the 11th-level infusion. Expanded Element (Su) A dimensional ripper must select either aether, time, or void as their expanded element. This alters the 15th-level expanded element. Multi-Dimensional Fury (Su) At 17th level, a dimensional ripper can split their assault by using their attacks from parallel dimensions, increasing the burn cost of their kinetic blast by 3 when they make an attack through one of their tears. If they do so, their attack emerges from each tear except for the one being used to make the attack, dealing damage as a kineticist of half their level. A kinetic blast cannot have a form infusion applied to it while using this ability except for extended range and extreme range. This replaces metakinesis (twice). Spatial Collapse (Sp) At 20th level, a dimensional ripper can accept 1 burn to move two or more tears into the same square and collapse them in on each other as a standard action. This forces all creatures within 15 ft. of the square to make a Reflex save equal to 20 + the dimensional ripper’s Constitution modifier or be caught in the blast, disintegrating them instantly as per the spell. Those who make their saving throw only take 10d6 damage. For each two additional tears used in a spatial collapse beyond the second, increase the DC by 1 and the damage taken on a failed save by 2d6. This replaces omnikinesis. Unique Feats Dimensional rippers (and those who simulate their abilities) may learn the following unique feat: Extra Tear